Fresh Start
by shea33fan
Summary: Being apart is not easy for Brittany but what she doesnt know is Santana is struggling too. How i would like the story to go.


New Story

"Hi Britt," Santana speaks softly into the phone. It's late and she knows if she wakes her roommate she will never hear the end of it. "You there?"

"Mmhmm," Brittany mumbles into the phone.

"I am sorry I am calling so late," Santana glances at the clock, which reads 1:42am. "I just finished my homework. I'm sorry."

Brittany stirs in her bed trying to keep her eyes open. She has waited days to her from her girlfriend. Santana had promised to call every night before bed but hasn't the last couple nights. The blonde tried to stay awake but Santana's calls were getting later and later when she actually did call. "It's okay, I am just glad you called."

"How are you? How's school? Glee?" Santana asks.

Brittany shrugs her shoulders then realizes Santana can't see her, "um…okay," she answers bluntly.

Santana takes a deep breath, "baby, are you mad at me?"

"No San, sorry. I am just tired and I miss you so much," Brittany responds as a tear escapes her eye.

"I miss you too and I am so sorry I haven't been able to call more, I'm so busy. I love you Britt Britt, remember that okay?" Santana says sincerely.

"I love you too San," Brittany states trying not to let Santana know she's crying.

The brunette lies back on her bed, "hey, why are you upset, don't cry. I will see you soon."

"I'm sorry this is just so much harder than I thought it would be," Brittany sobs.

"Don't cry please. I love you so much Britt and I can't wait to see you in a few weeks," Santana says softly trying to calm her. "Hey, grab that teddy bear I bought you and hold him tight. Picture me in your arms, hugging you back,"

"San, I…." the blonde cries.

Santana closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks, "Brittany, listen to me, try and calm down. It's okay. I am right here." She starts to sing into the phone quietly. She can hear the blonde breaths start to slow. By the time she finishes the song Brittany is silent, "Britt, you still awake?"

"Yeah," she answers. "Thank you."

The brunette lets out a small laugh, "I thought I bored you to sleep."

"No, I could never be bored listening to you sing. It's my favorite sound," Brittany replies wiping the last of the tears from her face.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Santana questions.

The blonde's eyes widen slightly as she sits up still holding the teddy bear in her arms, "yes, you know you can talk to me about anything."

"I got a text earlier from Sam saying some girl is giving you a hard time at school. What's going on and are you okay? Is that why you are so upset?" Santana inquires trying not to sound angry.

"Don't worry about it San. I'm fine. Her name is Kitty and she's a Cheerio, she wants to be captain," Brittany responds careful to hide her sadness.

"Britt, if someone is giving you a hard time I am going to go all Lima Heights on their ass," the brunette answers angrily. "What did she do?"

'San, it's okay…" Brittany starts to say but is cut off.

"What did she say?" Santana asks again.

Brittany wipes another tear that runs down her cheek, "she calls me stupid all the time and makes dumb jokes. She is trying to make me look bad at practice too."

"You said her name was Kitty? Like a cat?" Santana questions.

"Yeah, but I deserve it. I am the one who failed," Brittany whispers.

Santana shakes her head trying not to yell, "No Britt, you don't deserve it! You are not stupid! Her name is stupid. I am sorry I am not there to protect you or hold you right now. But remember you are special, you are a unicorn. If people can't see that, well that's their loss. You are so special and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I love you Brittany and I am sorry she said that to you."

"Santana! Seriously its after 2, shut up already I am trying to sleep!"

"Baby, I'm sorry my roommate is being a bitch, I have to go. I love you and I will call you as soon as I can," Santana states.

"Okay, I love you too and thank you for everything you said. Miss you San," Brittany replies.

"I miss you too Britt Britt. Get some sleep and I will talk to you soon. Bye," Santana answers.

"Bye," Brittany says quietly.

Both girls hang up their phones and curl up in their beds. Brittany cuddles with her bear Santana bought her before she left. Santana lays on her back staring at the ceiling. It's going to be another long night.

First thing in the morning Santana sends Sam a text _I want to know all about this girl Kitty and please keep an eye on Britt for me._

Santana goes to class trying to get the thought of this bitch tormenting her girl out of her head. After lunch she gets a text from Sam, _don't freak out…..Brittany was hurt today at Cheerios practice. _She quickly hits send "Sam, what happened?"

"Santana, calm down. I don't know much. They were doing a pyramid and it fell. She hurt her shoulder," Sam explains. "Hello?" the phone was dead.

The brunette quickly hit #1 on her speed dial waiting for her girlfriend to answer as she paces outside her lecture hall.

"Hey San," Brittany answers.

"Don't hey San me, are you okay? What happened?" Santana questions frantically.

Brittany sighs, "I'm okay. I sprained my shoulder. I have to wear a sling for a few days."

"What happened?" Santana asks again.

"I am not sure but the girls say Kitty lost her balance and caused the pyramid to collapse…"

"Convenient Kitty lost her balance. Britt, stay the hell away from that girl!" Santana shouts.

"That's going to be hard, she does go to the same school and is a Cheerio," Brittany responds sarcastically. "San I fine, it was an accident."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe it. You said she wanted to be captain and now with you out of the way, she gets her wish," the brunette responds coldly. "Look Britt, I'm sorry, I don't like this girl already and I worry about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know San, but really I am okay. I swear. Besides I will make Sam or Artie carry my books for me," she tries to joke.

"Yeah okay, I love you Britt," Santana replies. "I gotta go to class. I'm glad you are alright."

"Thanks and I love you too," Brittany says before hitting the end button.

Santana made sure to call Brittany that night and talk to her. The blonde finally admitted she was in some pain, which made Santana feel even worse for not being there. She lay awake again that night staring at the ceiling. The next morning she got up packed a bag and instead of heading to class got in her car and started driving the 4 hours home.

Santana arrived back in Lima around 1pm. She knew Brittany was still in class so she walked down to the choir room. Glee started at 2:30pm so she figured she could just hang out there until then.

"Santana?" Mr. Schuester called out walking into the room. "Are you lost?"

Santana gave him a small wave, "hey Mr. Schue."

"What are you doing here?" He asks surprised to see her.

"I came home for the weekend to see Brittany," she answers. "Am I in your way, I can go?"

"No, not at all you are welcome to stay. I am just surprised to see you. Does Brittany know you're here?" Mr. Schuester questions.

Santana shakes her head, "nope."

"Well then why don't we really surprise her and the rest of the glee club," he says with a smile.

"Okay class let's have a seat and get started," Mr. Schuester announces walking into the choir room an hour later. "Oh we have a special guest joining us today," he says walking back to the door and leading Santana in.

"San!" Brittany shouts running over to her and hugging her with her good arm.

"Hi baby," Santana whispers pulling back to look at the blonde's injured arm. "How are you?"

"Better now that you are here," Brittany says leaning in kissing her girlfriend. It has been weeks since they have seen each other and this was not how the blonde planned to welcome her girlfriend home but the emotions she was feeling was not expected either. Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at the brunette.

Santana wraps her arms around her "don't cry," she speaks softly. "It's okay Britt, I am here." Within seconds the rest of the glee club is coming over and hugging Santana welcoming her back. Santana smiles and hugs each of them as she eyes the new kids sitting watching them.

"Well okay, everyone take a seat and let's show Santana what we have been up to," Mr. Schuester calls out interrupting them.

Santana walks over sitting next to Brittany. She makes eye contact with the new girl, nodding her head in acknowledgement before turning her attention to the other new kid. "Who are they?" she asks the blonde quietly.

"That's Marley, she is the new Rachel and that's Puck's brother Jake," Brittany answers casually as she grabs the brunette's hand, "I missed you."

"Wait hold up, Puck's brother?" Santana says loudly. "Why do I not know you then?"

Jake shakes his head, "why would you?"

"Smart ass just like your brother. Because Puck and I were….well we used to be close, we're friends," Santana answers carefully.

"Friends huh?" Jake responds sarcastically. "I bet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Santana replies standing up to face him.

"Whoa…Okay Santana. Wow you are definitely back," Mr. Schuester laughs. "Let's get back to work shall we?"

Santana sits as Brittany grabs her hand placing it on her leg while interlocking their pinkies.

Sam reaches forward patting the brunette's shoulder as he laughs, "we missed you Santana."

After glee the room empties fast with everyone wanting to get out of there. It's Friday and there is a football game tonight and then of course a big party after.

Brittany walks with Santana hand in hand to her locker. She can't help the smile that is plastered on her face. "I am so happy you are here. This is the best surprise ever."

"Oh if it isn't tweetily dumb and friend. You got a big surprise huh? Is your mommy taking you for ice cream if you actually pass a class?" Kitty taunts walking up behind the blonde. "How's the shoulder by the way?"

Santana quickly releases the blonde's hand spinning around, "excuse me, who the hell do you think you are talking to her like that?" Kitty's face falls. She has never met Santana Lopez but she certainly knew her face and has heard of her reputation. "Did you have something else to say?" The brunette steps closer shoving her finger in the cheerleaders shoulder, "you put my girl down one more time and the only one that will get a surprise will be you. And while I am at it, if I find out you deliberately tried to hurt her I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. You understand?" Kitty tries to take a step back but bumps into a locker. Santana closes the gap again, "stay the hell away from Brittany or I will make sure more than your arm is in a sling. You got me?" Kitty nods slowly.

"Sandbags! Welcome back. I see college didn't last long," Coach Sylvester shouts walking down the hall.

Santana glares a moment longer at the cheerleader before turning to face her old coach, "hey coach, just came home for the weekend to surprise Brittany."

"I see you met my new co-captain Kitty. She is no Fabray but I will mold her," the coach states.

"Yeah, I can see she is very impressionable," Santana replies taking the blonde's hand. "It was nice to see you again Coach. Kitty, a pleasure. Let's go Britt," she says grabbing her girlfriend's bag and draping it over her shoulder.

"San, you didn't have to do that," the blonde says quietly.

Santana looks directly at Brittany, "you are not stupid and no one will make you think otherwise."

"Lopez, I need a word with Brittany before she leaves," Coach Sylvester speaks up. "In my office."

The girls follow Coach Sylvester to her office. Both sit in front of her wondering what this is about. Brittany is hurt and can't even practice for at least 2 weeks so it couldn't be she was late again. "Okay Brittany, seems Principal Figgins has some rule in place at this school that says all athletes must be passing their classes in order to participate in team functions. Since you are not I will need you to return your uniform to me by Monday."

"What? No Coach you can't do this to her. She is doing the work," Santana pleads. "Give her a chance."

"I would like to, but it is not up to me. Apparently while I was busy being pregnant last year it slipped through the cracks," Coach declares. "Anyways I will need the uniform."

"Okay Coach," Brittany responds sadly.

Santana rises from her chair angrily, "can she go now?"

"Yes," Coach Sylvester states as Santana reaches for Brittany's hand and leads her out into the hall.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Santana asks pulling her into a hug.

Brittany's eyes overflow with tears, "Cheerios was all I had left."

"Britt, that's not true," Santana speaks as she kisses her head.

"It is true San. You left and I am stuck here. I don't have anyone who understands me like you do. Glee isn't the same either, nothing feels right anymore," Brittany sobs.

"Come on Britt Britt, let's go home," Santana responds wrapping her arm around her waist as the blonde lays her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Britt, you look like you are in a lot of pain, we don't have to go to this party. I came home to see you, not go to a party," Santana states watching the blonde try and change. "Come on, let's just stay here and watch a movie or something."

"But San, you know Cheerios are expected to show up to these things," Brittany replies.

"Baby, you're not a Cheerio anymore, remember. You don't have to go," Santana says softly.

Brittany winces again as she tries to get her arm into the sweater, "I want to go. I am already a misfit and if I don't go it will just get worse."

Santana stands walking over, carefully sliding the sweater over the blonde's arm, "okay if you want to go, we will."

"Thanks San," Brittany responds as she gently kisses her lips.

"I'd rather stay here and do that," Santana mumbles as she turns around to get some clothes out of her bag.

"Santana, I am glad you made it," Sam shouts above the music.

She crosses her arms in front of her chest, "wasn't my idea, Brittany wanted to come."

"Wow, really I am surprised. I mean with getting kicked off the Cheerios and everything," Sam yells.

"What? How did you know about that?" Santana questions. "She hasn't told anyone."

Sam steps closer so he doesn't have to shout, "Kitty was telling people at the game tonight. Apparently she is the new captain."

"Kitty? Why am I not surprised?" Santana says shaking her head.

Sam just shrugs his shoulders and walks away as Brittany approaches with a drink, "you're not drinking San?"

"No Britt, I drove. And you shouldn't be either since you are on pain killers," Santana replies irritably.

Brittany furrows her eyebrows, "I was just gonna have one, don't get upset."

"I am not upset about that. Seems Kitty has managed to tell the whole school about you not being a Cheerio anymore," Santana responds.

"Oh" is all the blonde manages to get out.

"Look Britt, we can go if you want. I know we just got here but you don't look like you are having fun," the brunette says taking her hand. "You haven't looked happy since I got here."

Brittany leads her girlfriend outside where it is a little quieter, "I am happy you are here, I am sorry it doesn't look like it. Can I tell you something?"

"Please," Santana remarks.

"Ever since you left I have been sad. I miss you so much San. I cry all the time and I can't even talk to you as much as I want cause you are so busy," Brittany comments lowering her head.

"I'm sorry Britt. I try and call as much as I can but with school and practice and then homework I barely sleep. But I miss you too, I think about you all the time. Every time I see a blonde walking by I smile or when someone is dancing I can't help but think of you. That's actually why I am home. I have something I need to tell you," Santana states. "But not here."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asks with concern.

"I will be, I hope," Santana responds.

Brittany tilts her head confused by the brunette's comment, "let's go home."

Brittany takes Santana's hand as they walk back inside the house to find Sam and let him know they are leaving. He is sitting with a group of football players and of course Kitty. The blonde leans down closer to Sam's ear so he can hear her as she lets him know they are going.

He nods as he stands hugging Brittany and then grabbing Santana and hugging her, "we miss you around her. Make sure you come home more often, it's nice to see the smile back on Britt's face."

"I will do what I can." Santana leans in, "take care of my girl Sam."

Sam hugs her again, "I will."

"It was nice to meet you Santana," Kitty calls out over the noise.

Santana eyes the cheerleader, "I wish I could say the same. Just remember what I said."

Brittany steps closer placing her hand on Santana's lower back as she rests her chin on the brunette's shoulder, "come on baby." Santana kisses the side of head as she turns taking the blonde's hand and leading her out to the car.

The car ride home is quiet. Brittany holds Santana's hand, gently running her thumb over the top of it. She is worried. What does Santana means she hopes she will be okay? Is she sick? Did something happen at school? Is she dumping her? "San, I know it's not a good time to discuss this but I am getting sick to my stomach from worrying. Are you dumping me?"

Santana quickly glances at the blonde trying to watch the road and look at her girlfriend, "No Britt. I love you. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," she answers softly. "I just always worry you will find someone else at school, someone prettier or smarter."

Santana squeezes the blonde's hand, "Brittany, I love you. I don't want anyone else. I will never find someone more beautiful or smarter than you. Are you not sure about us anymore?"

Brittany turns her body towards Santana, "I know I love you but it is so hard not seeing you every day. It hurts San, you're my best friend."

The brunette turns the car off as she parks in the Pierce's driveway then turns to face her girlfriend, "you're my best friend too. That won't change, ever. I need to tell you something. Britt I am miserable at school. I hate my classes, I hate cheerleading. I can't stop thinking of you, thinking of holding you, touching you, kissing you. I am so in love with you I can't focus on anything, I can't sleep. I try and not call hoping it will go get better but it doesn't."

Brittany reaches a hand up to cup Santana's cheek as she wipes away a tear with her thumb, "San, I…."

"Wait Britt please, let me finish. I know if I have anything to do with it, we will be together forever. I believe more than anything you are my soul mate. And that's why I have decided to quit school."

Brittany strokes her thumb over Santana's cheek, "you can't quit school. We will figure out a way to get through this. I am so sorry I ruined things by not graduating."

"That's not it. I mean I wish you graduated so we could leave here together, but we will be together soon enough," Santana replies.

"Yeah if you're quitting school, but San I want you to be happy too and you won't be happy here," Brittany answers.

Santana reaches up taking Brittany's hand from her cheek grasping it between her hands. "I don't want to come back here. I want to go to New York." Brittany's eyes widen and the color drains for her face, she tries to respond but no words seem appropriate. "Britt, I need to do this, for me and for us."

The blonde shakes her head, "I don't understand. You said you missed me and now you want to move farther away."

"Baby, I don't want to move away from you at all, but I have to. I have to do this, I have to try. It will give me almost a year to see if I can make it and then when you graduate I want you to come and live with me. I will find us an apartment and you can come and find a job dancing or go to school, whatever you want Britt." Santana states enthusiastically.

"You really thought this over, haven't you?" the blonde responds.

"Yes, I want this so bad, but if you are not okay with it, I won't go," Santana says sadly. "You mean more to me than anything else."

Brittany can't hold back the tears any longer, "at least you would have Rachel and Kurt, you wouldn't be alone. I couldn't stand to think of you all alone there."

"I won't be alone and I am more worried about you. I don't like to see you sad Britt Britt," the brunette states. "It makes me sad."

"When are you going?" Brittany questions wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"I don't know yet…. soon? I wanted to talk to you about it first and then I have to talk to my parents. They will not be happy, just one more disappointment from their daughter," Santana declares.

Brittany smiles sadly at her girlfriend, "you are not a disappointment. They will understand just like I do."

Santana cups the blonde's face as she leans over kissing her forehead and then placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you so much. Thank you for getting why I have to do this."

"I do, I just want you to promise me you will be safe," Brittany speaks softly kissing her again.

Santana pulls away slightly, "Brittany, I know this is not the appropriate way to do this but, after you graduate, will you come and live with me?"

"I will come and live with you wherever you are San," Brittany announces.

Santana can't help the big smile that spreads across her face, "I am going to marry you someday."

Brittany returns the smile, "what did you just say?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce, will you marry me someday?"

The blonde starts to get giddy, "are you serious? Are you asking me to marry you?"

Santana kisses her softly, "yes in a few years, when I can afford to buy you a ring and do it right."

"Well then when you ask the answer will be yes," Brittany answers placing her hand behind the brunette's neck and pulling her closer so she can kiss her. "Can we go inside now, I really want you out of these clothes."

"Mmmm…." Santana moans against her lips.


End file.
